Night Time Visits
by Vickatosis
Summary: Six months after Breaking Dawn, Renesmee still has nightmares about the Volturi. Edward and Bella are worried... what will they do?


I stared helplessly at my beautiful little girl sleeping deeply in a restless sleep. Her little eyes screwed up tightly and her hands in tight fists. Gently I touched her clammy head, pushing her loose brown curls away from her eyes. Her dream was full of darkness, she stood alone in a forest the moon covered by the thick black clouds, an eerie silence lingered in the air. Her heartbeat quickened as the bushes around her began to rustle she turned to run, but it was to late. Black hooded figurers stood all-round her. One stepped forward.

"Were here for you Nessie" she said in a sickly sweet voice. Then all was black. I looked down at my daughter, tears streaming down her face.

"Shh darling it's ok mummy's here" I reassured her. Gently I lifted her out of her bed and cradled her in my arms. She sobbed quietly into my sleeve. It's been six months since our run in with the Volturi and yet she is still haunted by them in her dreams. Eventually she stopped sobbing and I gently lowered her back into her bed, carefully tucking her in. As I straightened up I felt arms fold around my waist. I turned around to greet my husband, his face full of worry.

"How's she been?" he asked softly.

"She's getting worse Edward, this is the fifth time she's woken tonight. I wish there was something I could do, I feel so helpless." He pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Things will get better, her memory's will fade. Don't worry sweetheart, she'll get better." I sighed, I could tell from his face that he was trying to reassure himself just as much as he was me.

Renesmee slept soundly for the rest of the night, which gave me chance to get some housework done. Whilst I worked Edward sat down on his piano creating a new composition. As the sun rose and the birds outside our cottage started to sing I heard Renesmee stir. Edward stopped playing and dashed to her bedroom.

"Good morning little one" I heard him sing to our daughter, she giggled cutely.

"Daddy what's that?" she asked Edward curiously.

"What's what?" he asked back.

"Behind you silly." I walked into the bedroom just in time to see Edward turn around to look and Renesmee dive onto his back. "I caught you! Silly Daddy" she giggled clinging to his back. He sighed .

"You get me every time Nessie." Edward removed Renesmee from his back, held her in one arm and started tickling her with his free hand.

"Help me mummy!" She giggled lifting her arms up to me. I took her from Edward and kissed her on the forehead. She blew a raspberry at Edward.

"Renesmee can you remember what you're doing today?" I asked her. She thought for a moment and clapped her hands.

"Yes!" she shrieked happily. Of course she remembered, a day trip to Disney Land with her favourite Aunty was not something easily forgotten.

"Well then we'd better get you dressed before Aunty Alice gets here." I replied "what would you like to wear?"

"I don't think Nessie gets much choice in that matter." Edward interupted. "Alice is on her way up the path to get her ready" he informed me. Renesmee clapped her hands together happily. She loves being dressed up by her Aunty, it normally involves a new outfit.

"Hi" Alice said happily bustling through into the bedroom with expensive looking shopping bags. "Oh good Nessie isn't dressed yet!" I rolled my eyes, like she didn't know that already! "Hello princess." She said brightly to Nessie "Guess what I've got for you!" Edward looked up about to speak, "Be quiet you!" she snapped playfully at him. She took Nessie from me. "Say goodbye to Mummy and Daddy Nessie" Alice took Renesmee's hand and waved it back and forth. Nessie giggled.

"Bye bye" she sang at us.

"Well" said Alice looking at the door. "Don't you have things to do?". Edward sighed and rolled his eyes at Alice, I took him by the hand and lead him out the door.

Half a pile of ironing later Renesmee's bedroom door opened, she toddled out wearing a beautiful baby pink dress. The dress was made up of a top covered in tiny pink sequins and jewels which flowed elegantly down into a layered net skirt. Her long brown curls hung loose and on top of them sat a elegant white gold tiara. She looked like a princess. Renesmee twirled around smiling.

"I'm a princess!" she sang happily.

"Yes you are" replied Edward grinning, he scooped her up in his arms and spun her around. Renesmee giggled hysterically.

"Come on Nessie it's time to go" Alice said holding her arms out. Renesmee scrambled out of Edwards arms and skipped over to Alice.

"Bye bye sweet heart" I said kissing Renesmee "Be good for Aunty Alice." Renesmee smiled cutely as if butter wouldn't melt in her mouth.

"You have fun princess" Edward told Nessie ruffling her hair. Alice and Renesmee headed out the door. "Don't drive to fast!" Edward called after Alice.

"You worry to much!" Alice called back.

"What shall we do today then?" I asked Edward. Edward grinned and picked me up.

"Hmmm" He thought aloud carrying me into the bedroom unbuttoning my shirt. "I have a few ideas" he gently dropped me onto the bed and climbed on top of me.


End file.
